


Ah, ah It's All I Heard

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: LGC is illegal, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Yuzuru tries this new version of his costume for the short program.It was bad enough in white. In purple...Javier is only human.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Ah, ah It's All I Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi!! Short tic coming your way! I blame Google search for this, I was just looking for a new LGC pic to save as my wallpaper and found this pic of Yuzu... well, let's just say he looked pleased. This thing is not beta'd and I'll try to go through it tomorrow, so please just ignore any mistakes, kay?
> 
> This one goes to Mary_the_gardener and ForeverDoesntExist, because one said something that triggered this and the other said they needed the smut. Enjoy it, guys!
> 
> Title taken from Prince's Let's Go Crazy (duh!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Javier is humming a silly tune from that TV show he can’t stop watching as he makes his way in the rink. He is early, for once, and rolls his eyes at the way Brian’s eyebrows rise almost to his receding hairline. He puts down all his things and joins the two skaters warming up on the ice. He chuckles when he spots the all-black Under Armour clad figure. Of course, Yuzuru is already here.

It’s mind numbing, following the same stroking patterns he has for years now, and he welcomes it. The repetition of the same motions again and again stop his thoughts from wandering to dangerous places, like the way Yuzuru’s new short brings out a side of him only Javi had been allowed to see before, or the memories of that night in his apartment watching Yuzuru debut his short at Autumn Classics with a hand in his pants and stroking his dick furiously because damn, that ass in those white pants. Tracy calls for them, tells them to take ten and then come back and Javi is more than grateful. He takes his guards and plops down on one of the benches, wiping the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. He has his phone in one hand, a drink in the other and he busies himself checking his social media, absorbed in it, until he hears the beginning of the Prince song that has become so familiar.

He looks up at the ice and then back down at his phone, strolling absentmindedly through Instagram until the flash of lavender registers in his brain and he snaps his head up, eyes wide, mouth suddenly drier than a desert. He swallows around the lump that forms in his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing and squirms where he sits because-

“ _Joder_ …” he whispers, voice raw, eyes zeroing on Yuzuru.

Yuzuru on the ice, going through his short program.

Yuzuru positioning himself to launch into the triple Axel, and of course he has to add that high kick at the end of it.

Yuzuru, who has changed his costume - the color anyway- and the lavender pants glue to his ass like a second skin.

Javier gulps and watches transfixed, following every move the Japanese makes. He makes a mental note to send flowers to Jeffrey, a wreath for his funeral, because he will kill him. What the hell has he done? Why would he choreograph this for Yuzuru? Doesn’t he understand what this does to Javier?

The next two minutes are a blur, and when the music stops and Yuzuru goes to Brian, Javier stands. He walks to where the younger stands, taking careful sips of that pink thing he drinks, and grabs his arm.

“I need to talk to you for a minute.” Javier says through his teeth, erection painful in his pants, and drags Yuzuru out of the rink and into a secluded corner.

“Javi, what-” Yuzu starts but he can’t finish when Javier pushes him against the wall and sinks to his knees, hands on his hips and his mouth so close to the stretchy, lavender fabric covering his groin.

“ _Putos pantalones…_ ” he mutters in Spanish and a wave of desire washes over Yuzuru. Javi talking to him in Spanish always makes something flutter in his stomach, but when he gets like this, loses control of his tongue and starts cursing in his mother tongue, it makes him go weak at the knees.

“Javi!” he shouts and immediately brings a hand up to cover his mouth as he looks down, and finds the Spaniard mouthing at the growing bulge in his pants over the fabric, wetting it and fuck, it feels so good.

His hips twitch and he wants to buck up, but Javi slams him back against the wall. He looks up through his lashes, eyes hard, and Yuzuru’s moan is muffled by his own hand. Javier bites softly and Yuzuru whimpers.

“ _Joder_ , Yuzu…” Javier says and smirks, resting his head on a strong thigh that twitches. He draws circles on his hips with his thumbs and licks over the bulge again. “The white ones were amazing but these… Fuck, Yuzu, are you trying to kill me?”

The Japanese laughs, breathless and drowning in the desire that runs through his veins. He buries his hands in Javi’s hair and tugs a little, making the older groan and he smirks.

“You like?” Yuzuru asks sand Javi slaps his thigh, making him groan, surprised.

“I love” Javier answers, standing and pressing up to Yuzu. He looks at the Japanese and sees the exact moment he feels his erection pressing against his thigh. “But it needs to come off.”

“Javi… I-”

“Either take it off or I’ll leave you like this.”

“Cruel…” he murmurs, but turns around and lets Javier undo the zip, shivers when the cool air hits the bare skin and moans low when he feels Javi’s hands caressing down his back to end up cupping his ass. “Hurry…”

“I’ll take my time, thank you very much.” Javier says, a little petulant, and squeezes his ass. He brings his hands back to those narrow hips and spins Yuzu around, pulling the pants down and pressing him against the wall once again. “Try not to scream.”

Javier takes Yuzu’s pulsing dick in his hand, and gives it a couple of slow strokes, before darting out his tongue and licking the drop of precum glistening at the tip. He smirks when he hears the muffled groan, followed by a muffled whimper when he presses his tongue flat to the underside and licks all the way up to the crown. He drops a soft kiss on it, a silly habit he developed early in their relationship, and takes the crown in his mouth, sucking hard. He moans, and mierda, it’s been so long. He works his tongue, swirling it while he tries to suck harder, before he lets go of the length and places his hands on Yuzu’s hips, holding him steady and taking him whole in his mouth. His stomach flips with excitement, lust and want pooling hot and strong in his belly, and he groans when he feels the tip of Yuzu’s dick in his throat. He swallows, greedy and impatient, and his own dick throbs in his pants because anyone could walk in and see Yuzu breathing rapidly, pants down just enough for his dick to be out and Javier on his knees sucking hard and fondling his balls.

There are hands on his hair, tugging lightly and trying to pull him closer. He slaps Yuzu’s thigh lightly and hums when Yuzu sucks in a harsh breath and Javi would be worried if it weren’t for the tightening of the hands in his hair.

“Javi…” it’s a whisper, so soft it’s almost lost, but it has Javier shivering with the sheer want in it.

He sucks harder, choking a little when Yuzuru bucks his hips and Javier moves his hands to Yuzu’s thighs, stroking mindless patterns. The hands in his hair loosen their grip, and Javi pulls back, letting go with an obscene pop.

“ _Vamos_ , Yuzu…” he says, voice raw and husky from the previous activity. He doesn’t miss the way his eyes darken. “Fuck my mouth.”

“ _Kuso_ …” Yuzuru hisses, and buries his hands in Javi’s hair again, intent on wiping the smirk off his face. The Spaniard opens his mouth wide, and Yuzuru growls under his breath.

It is such a rush, to have him like this, desperate for his own pleasure and relishing in it, in the knowledge that Javi enjoys being dominated like this.

It’s hard, dirty and fast. Yuzuru pistons his hips as fast as he can, with enough force to have Javi choking a few times, all the while moaning and panting under his breath. His eyes roam Javi´s body, the tight shirt and the tent visible through his loose pants. Fuck, he looks amazing.

He speeds up when he feels a hot pressure building in the pit of his stomach and looks at Javi straight in the eyes. The Spaniard nods and swallows around his length and it is enough to have Yuzuru doubling over and cumming down Javi’s throat. Through the intensity of his orgasm, he feels every minute movement and twitch Javi makes; the way he works his throat to swallow everything Yuzuru has to offer, the rapid breathing, his hands tightening their grip on his thighs, how Javi rubs his thighs together looking for friction.

Yuzuru can taste the blood where he has cut his lip from biting too hard, trying to keep silent when he came. He pulls out, sensitive in the best of ways and falls on his knees, careful not to hit Javi. He sneaks his hand in Javi’s pants and strokes him hard a couple of times before the older lets his head fall on his shoulder and bites down on patch of skin to muffle his groaning and moaning as he comes, hoping nothing shows in his grey pants.

They are both a panting mess, covered in sweat and trying to calm their breathing. They stay there for a couple more minutes, until they hear Tracy’s voice calling for Javier. The Spaniard smiles and chuckles, leaning in to kiss Yuzuru sweetly and enjoys the full body shiver that goes through Yuzu. He pecks his lips twice and they stand, legs a little wobbly.

“That was fun.” Javi says, and Yuzu smacks him in the chest. “Don’t deny it.”

Yuzuru turns and Javi zips up his costume again and they make their way back to the rink. Tracy goes up to Javi and they start discussing some part of his choreo that he promises to review with David some day. From the corner of his eye, he sees Yuzu talking to Brian and leaving again, only to reappear in his usual black Under Armour.

They both get on the ice and start their practice.

About three hours later, Javi is waiting for Yuzu by the front door and the Japanese smiles when he reaches him.

“Sorry.” he says, zipping up his jacket. “I talk to Brian.”

“That’s okay.” he says and they walk in silence to the bus stop.

They sit to wait for their bus, the tiredness of the day finally settling and Yuzuru rests his head on Javi’s shoulder. It’s comfortable, the silence around them only disturbed by the cars driving by, and Javi can’t help the softness he feels.

The bus arrives a few minutes later and they quickly get in, sitting side by side. Yuzuru drifts in and out of sleep until they reach their stop and they have to part, Yuzu going right while Javier turns left. Just before they lose sight of each other, Javi turns around and calls the younger.

“Hey, Yuzu!” he shouts and the Japanese turns, tilting his head.

“About that high kick of yours…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Need more? I know I do! Lemme know what you think in the comments which I love love love!!


End file.
